Dexter's Laboratory
Season 1 #Dexter's Rival/Simion/Old Man Dexter #DeeDeemensional/Magmanamus/Maternal Combat #Dexter Dodgeball/Rasslor/Dexter's Assistant #Dee Dee's Room/Huntor/The Big Sister #Double Trouble/Barbequor/Changes #Jurassic Pooch/Orgon Grindor/Dimwit Dexter #Star Spangled Sidekicks/TV Super Pals/Game Over #Babysitter Blues/Valhallen's Room/Dream Machine #Way of the Dee Dee/Say Uncle Sam/Tribe Called Girl #SpaceCase/Ratman/Dexter's Debt #Dollhouse Drama/Krunk's Date/The Big Cheese #Dexter's Rival/Bee Where?/Mandarker #Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory Season 2 # Beard to Be Feared/Quackor the Fowl/Ant Pants # Mom and Jerry/Chubby Cheese/That Crazy Robot # D & DD/Hamhocks and Armlocks # Hunger Strikes/The Koos is Loose/Morning Stretch # Labels/Game Show/Fantastic Boyage # Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster/Backfire/Book 'Em # Sister's Got a Brand New Bag/Shoo, Shoe Gnomes/Lab of the Lost # Filet of Soul/Golden Diskette # Ewww That's Growth/Nuclear Confusion/Germ Warfare # Snowdown/Figure Not Included/Mock 5 # Sassy Come Home/Photo Finish # A Hard Day's Day/Road Rash/Ocean Commotion # The Bus Boy/Things That Go Bonk in the Night/Ol' McDexter # Star Check Unconventional/Dexter Is Dirty/Ice Cream Scream # Decode of Honor/World's Greatest Mom/Ultrajerk 2000 # Unfortunate Cookie/The Muffin King # Techno Turtle/Surprise!/Got Your Goat # Dee Dee Be Deep/911/Down in the Dumps # Sports-A-Poppin/Koosalagoopagoop/Project Dee Dee # Don't Be A Baby/Peltra/G.I.R.L. Squad # Picture Day/Now That's a Stretch/Dexter Detention # Topped Off/Dee Dee's Tail/No Power Trip # Dexter's Lab: A Story/Coupon for Craziness/Better Off Wet # Sister Mom/The Laughing # Critical Gas/Let's Save the World You Jerk!/Average Joe # Rushmore Rumble/A Boy and His Bug/You Vegetabelieve It! # Aye Aye Eyes/Dee Dee and the Man # Paper Route Bout/The Old Switcharooms/Trick or Treehouse # Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day # Old Flame/Don't Be a Hero/My Favorite Martian # Big Bots/Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind/Misplaced in Space # Dad is Disturbed/Framed/That's Using Your Head # DiM/Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song.../Repairanoid # Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!/Pain in the Mouth/Dexter vs. Santa's Claws # Sdrawkcab/The Continuum of Cartoon Fools/Sun, Surf, and Science # Dee Dee's Rival/Pslyghtly Psycho/Game for a Game # Blackfoot and Slim/Trapped with a Vengeance/The Parrot Trap # Dyno-Might/LABretto # Last But Not Beast Season 3 # Streaky Clean/A Dad Cartoon/Sole Brother # Mind Over Chatter/A Quakor Cartoon/Momdark # Poppa Wheely/A Mom Cartoon/The Mock Side of the Moon # Copping an Aptitude/A Failed Lab Experiment/The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions # A Boy Named Sue/Lab on the Run # If Memory Serves/A Mandark Cartoon/Tele Trauma # Dos Boot/A Dee Dee Cartoon/Would You Like That In The Can # That Magic Moment/A Silent Cartoon/Opposites Attract # Oh, Brother?/Another Dad Cartoon/Bar Exam # Comic Relief/A Third Dad Cartoon/RoboDexo 3000 # Glove at First Sight/A Mom & Dad Cartoon/Smells Like Victory # Scare Tactics/My Dad vs. Your Dad # Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers?/Go, Dexter Family, Go! Season 4 # Sis-Tem Error/Bad Cable Manners/Dexter's Library # Beau Tie/Remember Me/Overlabbing # Dexter's Little Dilemma/Faux Chapeau/D2 # Head Band/Stuffed Animal House/Used Ink # The Scrying Game/Monstrosi-Dee Dee/Dad Man Walking # Dexter the Barbarian/Tuber Time/Sore Eyes # School Girl Crushed/Chess Mom/Father Knows Least # Height Unseen/Bygone Errors/Folly Calls # Voice Over/Blonde Leading the Blonde/Comic Stripper # Tee Party/Dexter's Wacky Races # The Lab of Tomorrow/Garage Sale/Chicken Scratch # They Got Chops/Poetic Injustice/Comedy of Feathers # Babe Sitter/Mountain Mandark/2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever TV Special # Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Category:Cartoon Network